Of Ravens And Bats
by heavensblackcat
Summary: Meet Raven, a young girl with a horrible past. Now meet Bat, a mysterious woman who is running from someone. The two had found each other and are now living together. After an unfortanute encounter the girls are now living in forks. what could get worse..
1. Chapter 1

**Of Ravens and Bats**

_Prologue: _

**Raven's Notes: **_**I am the Cursed. **_

I am unwanted, jaded, cursed. That what people like me, always are. I remember when I was a child, so happy and carefree. Now I know that it was all just a lie. The world is full of cruelty and monstrosities that go on unknown for the rest of our human lives.

I always considered myself human, a sad fact really. Nobody is human anymore. We give ourselves to the sins inside of our heart; Envy, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Gluttony, Lust, and Wrath. We all give ourselves over to them sometime in our life.

My sin…well I have committed about everyone there is. I have yearned for something that is not mine. I have eaten more than my fare share. I have turned my anger on another. I have self-indulgenced in something that was not mine. I have been arrogant. I have been jealous of one that has more fortunate than me. I have not laid a hand to help one that was in trouble, simply because I was too lazy. Yes, I have committed every one of the sins there is.

The sad thing is that I don't care. I'm going to hell any way. So why care? The seven sins are nothing to me. Why even talk about them? I don't know maybe…it's to try to make sense of the mess I call my life. Yeah…I guess that's the reason. The blood on my hands hasn't faded, nor is my reasons for living. To get revenge on the one who ruined my life.

Heh, but enough about the past; why don't I get on to my story…well actually it's our story, mine and my best friend's. I would start from the beginning but heck that would take to long. If I want to be exact, I would guess about…two hundred to three hundred years ago, and I'm not even in the story for the first few hundred.

Now I'm not that old. You see I just happened to inherit a mutant gene (as I call it). My gene wasn't activated till I was bitten.

Bitten by what? You ask.

A vampire, I say.

You say, that is impossible, that vampires don't exist.

And then I say they do.

You stare at me like I am crazy till I show you the bite mark on my neck. The one that is the palest skin you ever seen, and is cold to the touch.

You stare at it for awhile and then you accept it, quietly, more quietly than the other people that I've told.

Yes, this conversation is going well. My stalling techniques are coming out quite well. You see I can't get on with this story till my partner in crime is here…and now here she is. We can begin now.

I welcome you children to my story and my partner's. This story is full of nightmares that you never imagined where in this world innocent blood is spilled to justify a curse that has been haunting humans for centuries. A place where your ties and your friends are everything, I can imagine that they took years to work up. Yet, in this world, they can just be torn down as if they were never there.

With this final word, I leave you. This story happened many years ago, and I wished that it never had to end. But alas, all stories have to end, even great ones. And what of the characters? You ask.

They always disappear into nothingness, as I have done many times before, forgotten by family and friends. For I am the Raven, cursed and lonely, doomed to roam this earth forever by myself. Of course you always meet someone unique along the way.

Take for example my good friend Bat. She by far was the most interesting person I met so far. So gather round children and I will tell you a tale about Ravens and Bats and how they are not so different from us then we think they are.

Come children; listen to mine, and my companion's tale about a small town that was constantly covered with rain and the residents that lived there. And may I remind you that this happened along time ago. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

* * *

Heavensblackcat: hey me and my friend are working on this story together. give me feedback, please.


	2. Chapter One: Ravens pov: Moving?

**Of Ravens and Bats**

**Chapter one: R's pov: Moving **

Moving, how fun is that? None, that's what, our home, that I share with my pale skinned companion and my self, was a two story home with a basement. The home was beautiful in itself; it's light and open and has a large backyard moving out into the forest. The second floor has two bathrooms and three bedrooms. The bedrooms were plain but colorful. Mine had the walls painted all the colors of the rainbow. The bed lay against the wall opposite to the picture window with a bench. My closet lay unused except for a few shirts and pants that were hung up. My clothes were scattered across the floor while books lay neatly on shelves that decorated the walls.

My companion's room was painted red and blue. The bed had many pillows and a dark blue comforter on it. Books lined the room in shelves, while many lay in boxes on the floor. There was a chair in the corner of the room and a furry light purple rug in the middle of the wood floor. The closet was lined with clothes, while some lay in a pile on the floor. Those clothes were the ones that she couldn't find room for in her closet. A large picture window shined into the room, making the contents in the room shine with an appearance of orderliness.

The first floor was made up mostly of a kitchen, a dinning room, a few bathrooms, a library, and a living room/rec-room. The basement was where my friend would train with various weapons and her gift or I would practice hand to hand combat and my art.

My companion and I loved the woods of Minnesota. It was so beautiful there. The way the wind would blow through the trees, the abundance of wildlife, and how it was so far from civilization for our tastes. Now tell me. Why would we move from a place that suites us perfectly? Well it all started when my companion's scent brought an unwanted visitor.

He was a handsome vampire, like my friend was a beautiful vampire. He wanted her to be his mate. I, of course had my objections. The reasons was that he would look at me with such distaste, he would comment on how much better I would look as a vamp, how my blood would taste, or how good human blood is. My friend was a vegetarian who would occasionally stray to human blood. I have no problems with that, for I am far from human also.

Anyhow he soon grew obsessed with her. Following her around on her 'camping trips' and saying she was his forever. It was then that my friend grew tired of his babbling and on one of his trips to the city, which would last about four days to a week. She packed up all our things and loaded them up in an Uhaul van and paid a few people to pack and unpack our things in our new home in Forks, Washington, joy. After that was completed we piled into _my_ LeBlanc Mirabeau, since my friend's car was in the shop, and left the woods of Minnesota. Now here we are in the car driving to the dreary small town of Forks. Oh! I was gonna get my friend back for moving us _clear across_ the country.

I looked out the window. The sun had disappeared awhile back. The clouds were thick and black, promising rain and thunder. I stared out the window, looking for some kind of opening in the trees. There was none. The rain was beginning to come. Faster and faster, till we were the only car on the road. Another clap of thunder and my companion spoke. "There are others here."

I didn't take my eyes off the window, "My kind or yours?" I already knew the answer. My kind was rare or extinct.

"Both," she answered back.

I raised my head immediately off the window, "really?"

"Nope, that's why I can smell them all over the place."

I rolled my eyes. "You know as well as I do that I haven't seen hide or hair of my kind."

"Feathers, smart one."

"Must you be so insulting?"

"Yes I must. That's how people learn."

"Like who?"

"You, Bird Brain."

"Hey, birds are smart. You can teach them to talk."

"This little birdie ain't very smart. Plus, you always been able to talk."

"I walked into that one didn't I?"

"No, you talked yourself into it my dear."

"I thought I was a bird, instead of a deer."

"Touché, Yes there is a difference but you are a special kind of deer, dear."

"I have no comeback for that, dear." I said, looking at the monster jeep that appeared behind us.

"That's new. They must know who I am by now."

It was just then that a black Mercedes pulled out in front of us and a sliver Volvo drove beside us.

"I think they want us to pull over."

"What the hell was your first clue, Bird Brain?"

I watched as she pulled over the car and unbuckle her seat belt.

"Stay here, I'm sure you don't want your feathers mussed."

She climbed out of the car and casually leaned on the driver's door. The others pulled over and got out.

* * *

Heavensblackcat: blah


	3. Chapter Two

**Heavensblackcat: Enjoy. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bat's pov: Meeting**

The first one to walk up to me was a short black haired chick. She had short black hair that spiked out. She wore a velvet pendant around her neck. Following close behind her, and seemingly highly protective, was a strawberry blond guy with an afro. He was a head and a half taller and wore a serious expression.

There was a small prick of calmness but I shrugged it off. He seemed to become more agitated then before as I did that.

A blonde popped up on the left with a real big guy that looked pretty pissed off. On the right came a highly sophisticated couple that seemed to be the leaders of the clan. The male was blonde, with a sharp nose, and the lady was a brunette, that quietly followed.

The spiky haired chick stared at me with strange eyes. She seemed confused 'n puzzled. As if she should have expected someone else.

'Proly, Bird Brain,' I thought, 'if it weren't for me, anyone could read her mind.'

The blond guy spoke first, "Greetings, I am Carlisle and this is my family, Alice," he pointed to Spiky, "Rosalie," he pointed to Blondie, "Jasper," he pointed to Afro, "Emmett," He pointed to Big Dude, "and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said, but before he could continue I interrupted.

"Yeah, Yeah, so what, what is it that you want with me?"

"Perhaps, we should go somewhere more comfortable?" Carlisle spoke.

"I'm fine here."

"Oh. Well then perhaps you would like to introduce yourself so we can communicate better. We introduced ourselves; it would be polite for you to introduce yourself, eh?" As Carlisle spoke, I realized this wasn't his whole family.

'No one had come out of the Volvo', I thought. I breathe deep and caught the scent of yet another one. And a human! 'Must be mates,' I thought, 'how sweet of him to stay with his human girl.'

No one spoke. They were all staring at me. I realized that I spaced when he had asked my name.

"Bat," I spoke quickly.

Although he tried to muffle it, Emmett began chuckling.

"You must think my name is funny do you? And dare I ask what kind of name is Emmett? It sounds unmanly and wimpy, just like its bearer. If I do say so myself."

I saw a flash of hatred and…was that jealousy in Rosalie's eyes? He began to protest, when Carlisle said, "that quite enough. Emmett, be kind to our guest. Now, would you care to ask your friend in the car come out?"

"Why?"

"We would like to talk to her as well." Alice, whether she noticed it or not, started to shake her head.

"I don't know, would you care to ask the rest of your family to join us? I'm sure the boy can protect his girl well enough out here. 'Sides, I already ate," I retorted.

At this everyone slouched. They didn't know that I know! I was extremely shocked at this.

"It's obvious, if you observer your surroundings." I said, pleased with myself, "No one come out of the car, duh. You tried to cover it but you failed miserably."

Emmett had run to the driver's side to try and make it look as though he was the one driving. He wasn't fast enough. I knew he wasn't the driver.

The door opened quickly and hit Emmett with shattering force. Out stepped a bronze haired guy. He walked towards the driver's side and leaned against the door. "I'm Edward," he said, politely.

I just stared at him not caring. I looked questionably at the door. He grinned and said, "She's not coming out, not until your friend comes out."

I grinned. He must be trying to appeal to my inner curiosity. Two can play that game. I knocked twice on the window. It rolled down a little ways and Bird Brain's eyes popped out, silted like a cats to try and see through the rain and find out what was happening.

"What?" She asked, nervously.

Big mistake, I thought. "Get out," I hissed.

"No."

"Get out now. It's not so bad."

"But it's wet." Her futile attempts to protest were staring to annoy me. I reached down the window and grabbed her collar as she turned. I rolled the rest of the window down and pulled her out.

Although she know it was futile she struggled. I pulled her out fast enough that to the others, she nearly looked like a bundle of clothes. I threw her high in the air and she disappeared into the darkness. Only a stray feather fell from the sky.


End file.
